Mujeres
by Miss Mantequilla
Summary: De cuando Pansy comprendió que Hermione también es una chica. /No Slash/. Regalo para MalaFepara el Amigo Invisible del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black,


MalaFe, espero de todo corazón que le agrade, que le guste, y, más que nada, que lo disfrute plenamente. He intentado darle un toque de humor a esta opción, respetando lo más que he podido el cannon, aunque versionandolo un poquito a mi aire.

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo escrito le pertenece a la maravillosa Jotaká, pero **esta **historia es mía.

**Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**

He aquí la petición sobre la que he decidido escribir para mi AI**: Fácil: me gustaría leer un Pansy/Hermione en la biblioteca. Solo un instante entre ellas.**

**Mujeres.**

_Capítulo único._

Hermione siempre se ha considerado como una mujer sumamente organizada. Desde niña no soporta el caos y el desorden. Lo controla todo. Su horario, sus estudios, sus amistades, sus relaciones, sus bolígrafos en el estuche, sus plumas sobre la mesa, su ropa en el baúl e incluso sus zapatos al pie de su cama. En el diccionario de sus amigos la palabra "**Organización**" ha sido reemplazada por su nombre. Y no es algo que le desagrade en absoluto.

Es viernes, y los viernes tiene una hora menos de clase, es decir: una hora más de estudio. Pero éste no es un viernes cualquiera. Es más, ha sido un viernes terrible. Ha sido un viernes _desorganizado_ y _caótico_. De alguna forma su despertador no ha sonado a la hora acostumbrada, así que ha tenido que correr a toda prisa para poder desayunar y no llegar tarde a Pociones. Pero aún así se ha encontrado con la puerta del aula cerrada por dentro y ha tenido que faltar a sus dos primeras horas de clase. Pero ahí no acaba la cosa, no, a la hora del almuerzo ha tenido tal pelea con ese estúpido de Ron que se ha marchado sin a penas probar bocado. ¡Y a nadie se le ha ocurrido después que quizás estaba muriéndose de hambre!

-Estoy rodeada de inútiles... - murmura por lo bajo, como si le hablara a sus libros - Vaya unos amigos...

El pasillo vacío se traga sus palabras y, al final de éste, las enormes puertas de la biblioteca la reciben amorosamente, como dos brazos deseando estrecharla en su calidez. Hermione piensa que el dia puede empezar a mejorar a partir de ahora y deja que el olor del pergamino se meta en su nariz, hasta embotar su cerebro. Pero, ¿qué diablos? Una punzada aguda se asienta en su sien y se expande por el resto de su cabeza.

-Esto no puede estar pasando...

Hermione aprieta los ojos y ejerce presión con su dedo índice sobre su entrecejo. No está dispuesta a permitir que un dolor de cabeza le arruine su tarde de estudio, tiene mucho trabajo que hacer. Cuenta mentalmente, respirando profundamente, y se dirige con paso pesado hacia su mesa de siempre. Que, desgraciadamente, ya está ocupada.

Hermione observa fijamente los utensilios de escritura que están sobre la mesa. Dos de los cuatro asientos que rodean la mesa están ocupados. Una de las personas, una rubia de Ravenclaw, llamada Helen Bishlock está hablando en susurros con su compañera.

-Y entonces le pregunté si tenía intención de seguir ahí por más tiempo...

-Eres una borde - se carcajea la otra chica, una muchacha más baja que Helen, morena y risueña, y cuyo nombre cree recordar que es Angela - No deberías hablarle así a la gente.

-Tú eres peor que yo en ese sentido. Oh, ¿quieres algo?

Hermione se percata entonces que ambas Ravenclaw se dirigen a ella. Se sonroja levemente y su malhumor se convierte en un enfado aún más grande. Niega en silencio, fulminandolas con la mirada y se marcha en busca de una nueva mesa. Aunque ya sabe que no hay ninguna mejor que la que le han _quitado_. Es la más alejada y tranquila de todas, y esas dos, que nunca antes había visto en su santuario, se la han arrebatado. Y encima su dolor de cabeza va en aumento. Pero la mesa junto a la Sección Prohibida la acoge, pese a que es la más deteriorada de todas.

-Ahora es tiempo de ocuparme de este dichoso dolor de cabeza.

Rebusca en su mochila hasta encontrar un pequeño estuche de color rosa. En su interior hay un peine, un espejo, gomas y horquillas para el cabello y, supuestamente, pastillas y/o pequeños frascos llenos de poción para el dolor de cabeza. Pero hoy no hay nada de eso último.

La castaña aprieta su necesér entre los dedos hasta que siente el crujido del espejo en su interior. Saber que acaba de cargarse algo sólo la enfurece el triple y coge mucho aire para intentar no gritar en medio de la biblioteca como una histérica.

-Relájate... Este dolor de cabeza es sólo el resultado de todo tu estrés... En cuanto te pongas a estudiar se pasará.

Pero no se pasa. Y lo que es peor, el cansancio, el enfado y el hambre estan haciendo mella en su concentración. Tiene un dolor insoportable en el estómago, se muere de hambre. No se ha traído nada para merendar a media tarde porque hoy es un día caótico y, por tanto, se le ha olvidado que tiene necesidades vitales además de la de estudiar todo el día. Se siente tan irritada, tan enfadada... Y todo por culpa de un estúpido despertador que no ha sonado.

-Necesito aire - suelta a la nada de repente, levantandose. Pero entonces algo la detiene repentinamente - ¿Qué...?

Se calla, súbitamente alarmada. Ahí, entre sus piernas, siente una horripilante y preocupante humedad. Vale. Vale. No es nada. Acaba de bajarle la regla. Tiene dieciséis años, está preparada para casos de emergencia (normalmente ajenos, porque ella **siempre** controla su menstruación) y no es la primera vez que le baja. No es como aquella vergonzosa primera vez que le ocurrió, en plena clase de Pociones. Así que coge su neceser, lo abre, aparta con cuidado los pedazos del espejo y busca. Busca y busca. Y vuelve a buscar, cada vez más irritada. Incluso lo vacía todo ruidosamente sobre la mesa, pero no hay ni un miserable tampón y tampoco una estúpida compresa. Nada. No hay nada.

Hermione se deja caer, abrumada, enfadada y deprimida sobre la silla y se lleva las manos a la cara. Y entonces recuerda que hoy va de blanco. Porque los viernes, después de la última clase sube a su cuarto y se pone algo más cómodo que el uniforme para poder ir a estudiar tranquilamente. Pero como ayer se le olvidó hacer la colada lo único que había en el baúl era un horripilante pantalón de chándal blanco. Se levanta despacio, se queda muy erguida, y, con la flexibilidad de una viga de acero, se contorsiona hasta poder ver la parte de atrás de su pantalón. Que ha dejado de ser blanco.

-¡Rayos!

El prolongado siseo de la bibliotecaria corta abruptamento todas las palabras malsonantes que estan a punto de salir de su boca. Vuelve a sentarse en su silla y deja caer su cabeza pesadamente sobre sus apuntes.

Es así cómo se la encuentra Pansy Parkinson. Granger parece estar a punto de echarse a llorar, está muy sonrojada y hay un montón de cosas desparramadas por su mesa. Sí, _su_ mesa, porque Granger está sentada en la mesa que ocupa ella siempre que viene a la biblioteca.

Contrariamente a lo que suele pensar la gente, Pansy no es una chica estúpida que sólo lee Corazón de Bruja y busca la atención de cualquier ser viviente con pene. Es una muchacha normal y corriente, que estudia y hasta puede llegar a ser agradable con la gente cercana a su entorno. Aunque, evidentemente, también es una perra estúpida con la gente que le cae mal. Como Granger.

-Eh. Estás en mi mesa.

Granger alza los ojos, sin levantar su cabeza enmarañada, y la mira suplicante. Pansy retrocede un paso, impactada. No todos los días Hermione Granger te mira de esa forma. Escucha cómo la Griffindor suelta un sonido lamentable y una lágrima brota de su ojo derecho.

-¿Qué diablos...? Eh. ¿Qué te pasa, Granger? ¿Has perdido tus apuntes? ¿Todos esos pergaminos son innecesarios?

Trata de reírse de su pobre burla, pero ni si quiera ella le encuentra la gracia. La expresión de Granger es preocupante, hasta para ella. Entonces, mira al suelo y en el proceso se para a mirar los pantalones de la muchacha. Joder, son realmente espantosos. Blancos, de una tela horrenda y... ¿Qué es eso entre sus piernas?

-Joder... ¿Te ha bajado la regla?

Hermione se envara y cierra las piernas de golpe, tratando de ocultar la evidencia de su horror. Pansy se la queda mirando un buen rato, incrédula. De todas las mujeres del planeta, a quien menos imaginaría en esta tesitura es, precisamente, a la perfecta Griffindor.

-¿Y puedo saber por qué no haces un simple _fregotego_ y te marchas?

-No puedo... Yo... No tengo nada para protegerme y por desgracia yo... Sangro abundan...

-Vale, vale, lo he pillado, no te daría tiempo a llegar a tu dormitorio sin llenarlo todo de sangre antes.

Pansy deja sus cosas sobre la mesa y se sienta frente a la abochornada Griffindor. Sinceramente, no sabe por qué está haciendo esto, pero Granger le da demasiada pena, y no soporta sentir pena por nada ni nadie.

-Toma - le dice, entregándole algo envuelto en plástico - Venga, cógelo, no tengo todo el día, no va a comerte.

Hermione extiende su mano y agarra el objeto que le entrega la Slytherin sin mediar palabra, demasiado consternada por lo que está viviendo. Ambas se miran como dos pasmarotes un momento hasta que la castaña murmura un escueto agradecimiento. Comienza a recoger sus cosas a toda prisa y se levanta, dispuesta a correr hacia el baño más cercano a la biblioteca.

-Espera.

Parkinson ha vuelto a levantarse, la mira fijamente con la varita levantada. Por un momento Hermione teme que vaya a atacarla pero la morena tan sólo murmura un hechizo limpiador y Hermione deja de sentir humedad.

-Yo... Gracias...

-Bueno, no puedo permitir que vayas de esa guisa por toda la escuela.

-¿Por qué? Me odias.

Pansy tuerce su boca levemente y hace un gesto con la mano que deja claro que poco le importa el asunto.

-Entre mujeres debemos ser solidarias. Anda, corre antes de que vuelvas a mancharte por completo.

Y la ve marcharse a toda prisa después de agradecerselo nuevamente. Se sienta en su silla acostumbrada y abre su libro de Transformaciones.

-Quién iba a decirme a mí que algún día podría ver el día en que fueras tan simpática con Granger.

Pansy alza una ceja y mira hacia arriba, donde Daphne Greengrass la mira burlonamente, dispuesta a sentarse junto a ella, como cada viernes. Decide ignorar su comentario y seguir repasando sus apuntes hasta que la rubia vuelve a hablar.

-Esto me ha recordado aquella vez que te bajó durante una salida a Hogsmead. ¿Es por eso que la has ayudado? ¿Te ha recordado a ti misma?

-¡Cállate,Daphne, esto no tiene gracia!

El siseo de la señora Pince traspasa las estanterías hasta las dos Slytherin, pero no es capaz de contener la risa socarrona de la Greengrass.


End file.
